Una persona curiosa
by Revengede80
Summary: UA Yamamoto se encuentra con un joven de cabello opuesto al suyo en el tren bala, una persona completamente exótica, y sin darse cuenta se enamora de él, haciendo lo posible por atraparlo. No sabe que su curiosidad, lo llevará lejos...
1. La curiosidad mató al gato

Yamamoto Takeshi era una persona a la que sus amigos molestaban como "friki del baseball", pero Yamamoto nunca pensó que realmente le gustarían las cosas frikis. Ahí, sentado frente a él en el tren bala, estaba un joven de cabello plateado.. ¿Plateado? Ese color no se ve más que en los acianos, era muy joven para tener el cabello asi, de hecho, se notaba que era natural, su piel era clarísima, y parecía extranjero, pero vestía el uniforme de un instituto vecino del propio beisbolista.

Esta vez, por suerte se lo topo en un vagón medio vacío, ya lo había visto antes, pero siempre el vagón estaba demasiado lleno como para dirigirle la palabra, porque Yamamoto era tan curioso que quería saber quién era ese joven que destacaba por su piel clara y su cabello opuesto al propio y el de todos los japoneses. La primera vez que lo vio, el vagón estaba tan lleno que sentía los cuerpos de los que le rodeaban, completamente pegados a si mismo; Traía el cabello húmedo, había entrenado desde las 5 a las 7, y tras bañarse, espero a esta hora encontrar el vagón vacío, pero se equivocó. Ahí, sentado justo frente a él, estaba él; pudo notar que sus ojos eran verdes, completamente hermosos, y aunque su tenida era algo punk, portaba el uniforme de un instituto. Cuando se dio cuenta, el joven se puso de pie y se colocó a su lado, acoplándose como podía entre tantas personas, cediéndole el asiento a una anciana que apenas podía estar de pie.

"Gracias, hijo" Dijo ella, y Yamamoto no vio expresión en el joven, más que un asentimiento por su parte. Sus manos se rozaron cuando agarraron el mismo soporte en las barras del vagón, y sintió la frialdad de ella, evitando ser tan notorio al observarle, más el joven de cabello platinado no se inmuto, al parecer no sintió el roce que había entre sus manos, y se conservo quieto viendo el camino pasar frente a sus ojos.

-¿Na, cuando se es friki? –Cuestionó un día cualquiera el beisbolista a sus amigos, y estos carcajearon.

-Mírate al espejo y lo sabrás, Takeshi –bromearon, eso no ayudo a Yamamoto para nada.

Ahora estaba ahí, temprano, y con el vagón medio vacío. A su lado asientos más lejanos habían dos chicas, estudiantes del mismo instituto al que iba, al otro lado en la punta un hombre de traje leyendo el periódico, y frente a si, estaba el joven, para terminar al lado de este, más hacia acá, un anciano medio dormido, y aunque eran casi las 7 de la tarde. Yamamoto tragó saliva y finalmente se atrevió, se puso de pie y con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa caminó hasta el joven de ojos verdes, medio inclinándose para que le notara.

-¡Hola! –Okay, no podía decir algo mejor, estaba muy nervioso. El joven alzó una ceja cuando lo notó, y lo miro sin mucho interés

-Piérdete –Fue lo único que salió de su boca, su voz era ronca, y esos ojos verdes se fueron nuevamente al libro que estaba leyendo. Yamamoto quedo boquiabierto, nadie le había rechazado de tal manera, era popularísimo en su instituto, todas las chicas morían por él, los chicos lo adoraban como amigo, y aunque Yamamoto no tenía ese orgullo de popular, ni fanfarroneaba, ni mucho menos era vanidoso mirando en menos a los demás, le pareció que algo se encendió en su interior al escuchar aquel rechazo.

- ¿No eres japonés, verdad? –Rio suavemente, con cara avergonzada, todo lo había pensado lentamente, y con los mismos movimientos lentos se sentó al lado del que parecía extranjero.- Tu..

- Estás mirando mi cabello, ¿verdad? No molestes, es natural…

-¡Genial! –Exclamó sonriendo abiertamente y le miro con algo más de confianza, cuando el aludido frunció sorprendido.- ¡Me parece genial! ¡Es un color muy exótico! Tus ojos tambie-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le interrumpió, con disgusto, evidentemente incómodo con la forma en la que el otro había reaccionado con la apariencia del peliplateado.

Yamamoto parpadeó sintiendo la defensiva del que tenía a su lado y le sonrió de manera suave, para inspirarle confianza.- Quería hablarte. –Fue completamente directo aunque sentía que el corazón le palpitaba con mucha fuerza.- T-te vi a comienzo de primavera, y quería hablarte, me pareces genial… todo tu

El joven sintió su cara enrojecer cuando el otro le trato de manera más allá de lo amable, tierna, tirando a lo coqueta. Desvió su mirada cerrando el libro de golpe y guardándolo en su bolso, dispuesto a moverse de ahí, ya le habían tocado chicas y tipos raros que le habían hecho lo mismo durante toda su vida, y cuando iba a defenderse, el japonés estaba cada vez más cerca de si, ¿qué acaso los japoneses no eran más... reservados?

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? –Pidió Yamamoto con su tono de voz aniñado, suave, reconociendo que el otro no lo toleraría mucho.

El joven guardó silencio un momento, frunciendo el seño, para finalmente voltear hacia el japonés y examinarlo fugazmente, era muy simple, tenía los ojos café, y el cabello oscuro, su piel era ligeramente tostada, y era más alto.- Claro que no, idiota –sentenció el extranjero, poniéndose de pie, pero el japonés, le sostuvo de la muñeca, aun sentado, colocando una mano como si rezase, en forma de ruego con una sonrisa cautivadora

-Por favor –Ciertamente Yamamoto no iba a perder la oportunidad que aprovechó de hablar con él, y también era cierto que la personalidad del otro era tan exótica como su aspecto.

Y entonces no se pudo contener, repartiendo una paliza en el japonés, junto con un pack de madrazos e insultos que nadie querría recibir.

-Gokudera Hayato, y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, o te mato –Amenazó sin dudarlo ni un poco en la voz, cuando salió del tren bala, mientras Yamamoto se quitaba la sangre que se escurrió de sus labios, no era un pervertido, mucho menos un acosador, sencillamente era **una persona curiosa**.


	2. Pero el gato sigue insistiendo

Gokudera Hayato era rumoreado por la gente, por el extraño color de su cabello. Su madre tenía el mismo color, y tuvo la misma vida del pequeño. Su padre tomó la decisión de encerrarlo en su casa y no dejarlo salir por ningún motivo después de escuchar a la gente hablar mal de ello, e incluso hacer sentir mal a su pequeño hijo. A los 13 años de edad Gokudera presencio la pelea más grande de sus padres, y como su madre desaparecía por la puerta sin dar señal sólo hasta cuando le dieron la noticia de su muerte. En ese momento Gokudera, teniendo tan solo 13 años, huyó de su hogar.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y tras un día como todos los demás, en el instituto, se subió al tren bala para ir a su casa, el viaje era largo, de más o menos 1 hora, Gokudera no tenía más dinero para pagarse una casa en la cuidad, vivía con un pianista que a los 14 años lo adoptó y cuido de él como a su propio hijo, y aunque no se le dio fácil con el carácter del niño, no lo quiso abandonar.

Se sentó donde siempre, y acostumbrado al tiempo de viaje, se puso a leer. Consiente estaba de cuanto le miraban, muchas veces pensó en usar sombreros, o colorearse el cabello, pero con el tiempo se rindió y mandó a la mierda a quien le molestara, una sola mirada bastaba para que no le fastidiaran. Chichas se le declaraban, chicas que nunca en su vida había visto, y los demás.. los demás simplemente le miraban, los niños le apuntaban, pero teniendo ya 16 años estaba acostumbrado.

Pero había alguien en especial que siempre veía desde primavera, que le miraba disimulado. Lo reconocía porque siempre se sentaba en frente, recordando que una sola vez estuvo de pie a su lado cuando le cedió el asiento a una anciana. El cabello del tipo era oscuro como el de todos los japoneces, y sus ojos eran marrón. Parecía deportista, ya que traía un bate colgando de su hombro casi todos los días, y su cuerpo incluso lo decía. Gokudera no le tomo mucha importancia, y decidió ignorarle si es que llegaba la ocasión que le hablase, ya que le habían tocado tipos, mujeres, y todo tipo de personas así, y dicho y hecho, un día a las 7 de la tarde cuando el tren bala estaba casi vacío, se acercó.

-¡Hola! –Saludó con alegría y Gokudera sintió un brinco por dentro al ver su sonrisa, normalmente la gente se le acercaba nerviosa, y la seguridad que le inspiró el tipo, se le contagió, más mecánicamente alzó una ceja, completamente indiferente a sus ojos.

-Piérdete –Contestó de mala gana, volviendo su vista al libro, no tenía intenciones de sentirse interesado por un chico con sonrisa bonita.

-¿No eres japonés, verdad? –Entonces volvió a mirarle, por reflejo mecánico cuando con parsimonia el otro se sentó a su lado con descaro, y seguía con esa sonrisa cálida, a cual le recordó vagamente a la sonrisa del pianista que lo acogía, y eso le molesto.- Tú… -Y entonces notó que estaba viendo su cabello, era normal, era obvio, si no tuviera ese color, no habría llamado la atención de nadie, mucho menos de tan lindo japonés.

-Estás mirando mi cabello ¿verdad?, No molestes, es natural… -Si no desaparecía antes de que Gokudera se fuera de sus casillas, terminaría muy mal, terminaría odiándolo, como todas las chicas que al final dicen "Que cruel eres" cuando les rechaza a su muy mala manera.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó sonriendo abiertamente y le miro con algo más de confianza, cuando el aludido frunció sorprendido.- ¡Me parece genial! ¡Es un color muy exótico! Tus ojos tambi-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le interrumpió, con disgusto, evidentemente incómodo con la forma en la que el otro se mostró ante su apariencia; Imposible, nadie tenía la personalidad y el descaro de ser tan jovial hacia la persona tan huraña como el peliplateado.

El japonés parpadeó sintiendo la defensiva del que tenía a su lado y le sonrió de manera suave, para inspirarle confianza, parecía no importarle, parecía no afectarle nada de parte de Gokudera, ni su mirada de pocos amigos, ni sus insultos, mucho menos el aura asesina que emanaba que perfectamente se notaba- Quería hablarte. –Fue completamente directo, y Gokudera sintió como su corazón daba un nuevo brinco ante tales palabras y ojos sinceros.- T-te vi a comienzo de primavera, y quería hablarte, me pareces genial… todo tu

Gokudera sintió su cara enrojecer cuando el otro le trato de manera más allá de lo amable, tierna, tirando a lo coqueta. Desvió su mirada cerrando el libro de golpe y guardándolo en su bolso, dispuesto a moverse de ahí, ya le habían tocado chicas y tipos raros que le habían hecho lo mismo durante toda su vida, y cuando iba a defenderse, el japonés estaba cada vez más cerca de si, ¿qué acaso los japoneses no eran más... reservados?

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? –Pidió el japonés con insistencia y tono de voz aniñado, suave, cosa que Gokudera sabía era porque ya se había dado cuenta que le iba a ir mal si continuaba insistiendo, de manera que trato de ser cauteloso, no provocarlo de golpe, lo que fue fallido.

Gokudera guardó silencio un momento, frunciendo el seño, lo mataría, le arrancaría los sesos por la boca y lo dejaría muerto por ahí, le incomodaba de sobremanera que la gente se le acercara sólo por tener el cabello y la piel de color opuesto al de una persona normal, detestaba hablar con la gente, detestaba abrirse, y ahora estaba detestando al tipo que tenía en frente que se empeñaba en fastidiarlo.- Claro que no, idiota –sentenció, poniéndose de pie, pero el japonés, le sostuvo de la muñeca, aun sentado, colocando una mano como si rezase, en forma de ruego con una sonrisa cautivadora

-Por favor

Y entonces no se pudo contener, repartiendo una paliza en el japonés, junto con un pack de madrazos e insultos que nadie querría recibir. Aquella sonrisa fue demasiado para el pobre Gokudera, nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan insistente, tan brillante y a la vez molestoso. Sus manos actuaron solas, no se pudo detener una vez empezó.

-Gokudera Hayato, y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, o te mato –Amenazó sin dudarlo ni un poco en la voz, cuando salió del tren bala, que por suerte aviso su paradero cuando había terminado de golpear al atrevido japonés.

Vio el tren cerrarse y desaparecer, soltando un suspiro. Su mano se fue con fuerza a su pecho y lo apretujo, en un vano intento por parar los latidos de su corazón. Ya le había tocado gente así, ya se había sentido así, ¿ahora cómo era posible que no pudiese parar su corazón saltarín? Seguramente mañana lo vería de nuevo, mañana y al día siguiente, y al siguiente y hasta terminar el instituto en Japón. Daba igual si se lo encontraba de nuevo ¿no? Era un idiota, tenía la cara de idiota y su comportamiento era idiota.- Tch.

-Hey –Saludó el padrastro de Gokudera al mismo, con una sonrisa floja y anciana. El aludido lo miró y le saludo con un gruñido pasando a su cuarto rápidamente, estaba desorientado y no quería que el pianista le encontrase así, seguramente le daría una charla de esas que sólo le amargaban el día aunque sabían eran con buenas intenciones.- Hayato ¿vas a cenar?

-Lo haré más tarde, puedo servirme solo –sentenció el otro inmediatamente después cerrando la puerta y encerrándose, aunque no gustaba de estar encerrado, ahora necesitaba dormir, relajarse y.. fumar.

La puerta se abrió suavemente al pasar los minutos, y Hayato volteó desde su apoyo en la ventana en una cómoda posición de piernas cruzadas; era el pianista.- Hayato ve a comer por favor

-No seas molesto –Volvió a gruñir y volteó afuera de nuevo, botando el humo del cigarro con una calma que el mismo sabía que sólo la nicotina podía darle.

-¿No tienes hambre? ¿A pasado algo en el instituto, verdad? –El hombre se preocupó por su hijastro, y entró al cuarto, arrodillándose frente a la espalda de Gokudera, parsimonioso, y esperando que el otro se abriera de a poco al mismo.

Pausa

El peliplateado suspiro y se paso los dedos por el cabello, hacia atrás, haciendo puño la mano de forma frustrada.- Si no tuviera el cabello de todo mi cuerpo así de extraño, seguro él no me habría mirado.

-Así que otra vez se te a declarado alguien –Sonrió como si viera una telenovela repetitiva, el pianista.

Gokudera no contesto, había dicho suficiente, estaba frustrado, reflexionando de si le había pegado lo suficiente al japonés, lo suficiente como para que este no se le acercara de nuevo.

-Debo suponer que mañana no iras a clases, trata de mantener tu carácter al margen –el hombre mayor se puso de pie y despeinando al otro de forma afectuosa, se fue a la puerta.- No tomes el color de tu cabello, piel u otras cosas de ti como una maldición, tómalo como un don –Y dicho esto salió del cuarto.

Ya había escuchado esa frase varias veces, la primera vez, quedo boquiabierto; el pianista podía tener la razón, pero simplemente el peliplateado no podía tomar algo tan molesto como su pelo de color extraño como un don, se sentía prácticamente atracción de un circo.

Al día siguiente efectivamente no fue, no quería encontrárselo en el tren bala, sabía que estaría ahí y por alguna razón que con nadie había tenido, no sentía la fuerza necesaria como para encararlo, creyendo que tal vez esa bonita sonrisa se habría borrado con tales golpes que le había propinado el día anterior. Se la paso todo el día ayudando al pianista con las cosas de la casa y limpiando el patio. Su casa era de madera, vieja pero solida, pequeña. El patio era grande, y el pianista sembraba algunas verduras en la parte cercada de atrás, Gokudera se encargó del frente, sacando ramas, malas hiervas y cosas así que entorpecían la posible belleza del pórtico de su humilde hogar.

De pronto y sin verlo venir, un golpecito en su espalda le hizo voltear con escoba en mano. Ahí frente a el, estaba el tipo del tren bala que había golpeado ayer.- ¿Qué demo..?

-Woah, a sido fácil encontrarte Gokudera –sonrió el otro, y aunque traía parches en su cara y brazos por la paliza, parecía querer otra, porque aquí estaba, frente a la casa de Gokudera y con la misma sonrisa radiante que parecía no desmoronarse.

-¿Qué…? ¡Se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí?! –Su cara enrojeció, lo sabía porque sentía el ardor caliente en sus mejillas y hasta en las orejas. Para Gokudera era muy fácil (y más con el clima de ahora) tomarse el cabello en una colita floja y sin cuidado, al igual que echarse las mechas que le caían a la cara con unas cuantas trabas, en conclusión, estaba con ese peinado tan ridículo frente a un "acosador" que precisamente lo seguía y miraba por el extraño color que poseían sus hebras.

No vio mucha reacción en el que tenía enfrente, más que quedarse mirándolo con cara de un grandísimo idiota. Entonces sabía que estaba mirando su cabello, y dándole un golpe en la cara con la palma de la mano, sólo para despertarlo y sin mucha agresión, le saco de su letargo.- ¡Te estoy hablando, baboso!

-No puedo creer que alguien como tú exista –El japonés parecía ver alguna maravilla del mundo, estaba bien estúpido, y alzando las manos tomo la cara de Gokudera suavemente, ahogado por tocar su cabello y ese rostro tan bonito ante sus ojos.- Yo… lamento lo de ayer, creo que te hice enojar, me pase, y lo siento –El aludido parpadeó sorprendido y intento quitar sus manos, tomándole de las muñecas y dando pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Crees? Tú.. ¿eres tonto o qué? –Por supuesto que Gokudera se había enfadado, el japonés poco menos le faltaba cojear y eso por tener buen cuidado de su físico, pero realmente era… No, no encontraba la palabra, si no era idiota tenía que ser, imbécil, acosador, molesto, fastidioso, entrometido, insolente, ¿tierno?.- ¡Quítame tus manos de encima ahora!

-¡Hayato! ¿Qué ocurre? –El pianista salió de la casa, escuchando los gritos de su hijastro, y viendo al japonés, parpadeó.- ¿Hay algún problema?

-¡Vete de aquí! Esto lo soluciono yo-

-¿Usted es el padre de Gokudera?

-¡¿AH?!

-Algo así, ¿Quién eres tú?

El japonés soltó a Gokudera son suavidad extrema, y se acercó al pianista, inclinándose levemente.- ¡Yamamoto Takeshi!, Por favor ¡Deje que me case con su hijo!

Pausa. Una muy larga pausa en la que Gokudera poco menos falto para caerse de un infarto, y el pianista se contenía la risa.

-Y el motivo es…

-Yo… -Al más puro estilo anime, Gokudera golpeo en la cabeza a Yamamoto, haciéndolo callar, tan a vergonzante escena no la iba a pasar.- ¡Ouch!

-¡LARGATE! ¿Qué mierda te has creído? –El pianista tomo de la cintura a su hijastro, conteniéndolo de darle una nueva paliza al pobre Yamamoto que se sobaba la cabeza con dolor.- ¡Suéltame! ¡Lo asesinaré!

-Eres la primera persona que se atreve a pedirme esto, es una lastima que no estoy en condiciones de aceptarlo, Hayato es el único que puede darte tal respuesta.

-Gokudera, yo…

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No pongas esa maldita cara extraña! –cara que le hizo estremecer, una cara de rogar algo cual perro abandonado pide un poco de comida con las orejas caídas.- ¡NO NO Y NO!

-Pasa por favor, estaría gustoso de invitarte a pasar…

**¿Es que nadie escuchaba al pobre Gokudera?**


End file.
